Advanced integrated circuits (ICs) such as microprocessors and system-on-chip (SoC) devices are valuable components that oftentimes represent a significant fraction of the cost of the end-products into which they are incorporated. The wide market reach of IC manufacturers in their role as parts suppliers for international supply and distribution chains exposes the manufacturers, distributors, original equipment manufacturers, and other commercial participants along the supply/distribution chains of ICs to the risk of losses resulting from theft of if the ICs during transportation or warehousing.